Opinions can be swayed
by EvilBear8623
Summary: Haruhi is at a stage in her life where hormones can get the best of her letting some things go to far. With some trying to use those hormones against her while others try and support her things get tence in the host club room.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N I do not own any characters from the host club this is strictly fan fiction based on the show and manga. It's my first attempt at writing the stories that are in my head so please forgive the errors and enjoy!_**

"I can't believe those rich basterds left all this for me to clean up...again" huffing slightly Haruhi Fujioka went to a hidden door in the side of the wall to grab a broom and dust pan. A outsider looking at the enormous room would think it looked like a magical kingdom, pink and purple flower petals scatered on the floor, silk satin drapes matching the flowers hung from the ceiling dividing the room into five sections. One for her and the rest for the other host club members. Crystal glasses lay here and their on the tables, Some still full others empty.

All Haruhi saw was a waste of money and expensive items she didn't want to worry about breaking."Rich basterds" mumbling to herself she started sweeping first getting all the pretty flowers into her dust pan and then dumping then in the trash. She actually felt bad all these flowers had to be killed just so the floor looked pretty. Though they did smell amazing. Grabbing the iPod the twins Hikaru and Kaoro have to her, Saying it was a old model and they were going to throw it away anyways, Pressing play on the book of law and order that had different cases and how they where solved on it she started to really fixate on her job at hand.

"She really is oblivious"leaning against the entrance door frame to the club room Kyoya was in a mood to yell to get the comeners attention. No matter how much he would like to though that is no way to act for a member of the Ootori family. Pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose causeing a slight glare to bounce from the lenses Kayoya walked into the host club room fully. Thinking this would be a perfect time to have a little fun Kyoya got as close to Haruhi as possible ignoring the fact that she smelled like books or the fact that she was talking lightly to herself about some case and taped the broom holding girl in the shoulder.

Feeling the tap Haruhi turned around quickly bumping into a tall warm object that was straight behind her. Tripping slightly she felt strong ferm hands grab her waist and pull her back into balanence as well as straight up against the solid warmth wall behind her. Looking up her eyes meet a startling focused set staring back behind a pair of glasses ."Kyoya-senpai! You startled me don't you know not to sneak up on people!" Frowning slightly Haruhi notices that she still felt strong hands around her waist and the warmth had turned into a strong heat that traveled everywhere that was touching her senpai.

Seeing Haruhi start to blush kicked more than Kyoya's brain back into gear. Quickly moving her away from his now irritated body he kept his face free of emotion and flattened out his uniform while his brain started working so he could respond. Looking back into her all consuming gaze made it harder for that to happen."Have you not forgotten that you hade a pair of headphones on as well as focusing on a task. I said your name more than once and you could not here me. I then entered the room and tapped your shoulder to in which case you then proceeded to trip and I catch you." Seeing her blush strengthen at the thought of the catch made him want to grab her by the arm take her to the bed in the next room and show her what he has thought of doing to her. Him and many of the other host members, though most seem to still be in denial about it.

Did I really just feel that? Butterflies from Kyoya-senpai? No no that can't be right. Felling her checks continue to warm and the continued eye contact said her body was betraying her mind and she did get some very aggressive butterflies that caused heat to be pushed everywhere. Lips are moving ,soft looking lips. Wait he's talking pay attention! "I'm sorry senpai I just got caught off guard and that's not a normal thing for me" bowing slight in a apology and not just to break the searing eye contact or so she tells herself, she looked back up getting her brain back in gear. " What was it you needed Kyoya-senpai?" Tilting her head slightly she looked up and cocked a hip.

Resisting to take her by the hips again he shifted his weight to his left leg,"I was going to inform you that their was no need to clean. You may go home, I will have a team come clean the room." Noticing her biting her lip took ever ounce of Ootori will power he had not to grab the lip himself with his teeth. Heaven help him if she ever relished the power she had over any of the host club men. They would all be fighting to keep her happy as they already were but in a innocent way at the moment.

"T-thank you Kyoya" she said this with such breathlessness it even took her by surprise. What am I doing get yourself together! What is with the lip biting? I only do that when,oh,You are not here to fall for some rich basterd, even a good looking smart one that was currently staring at her. Noticing the staring she decided to stair back. Normally she would reply to a statement with a thank you and leave to start studying but today something stopped her. Then she noticed his heavy breathing, it would be hard to notice if you didn't know him well and the dilated pupils that his mouth was ever so slightly open. Then she realized the unbelievable she was matching him. The heavy breathing the heated body. Did she want Kyoya? No no no no nope not happening. She needed to leave before one of them do something they would regret. Though the way the warmth was spreading she doubted she would regret the act. Just what that ment for the club and all the complicated questings she would want answers to.

Seeing her start to get out of the daze was really pissing him off. Taking a step forward and bringing his hand up to rest on the softest skin he have had ever felt under his exspeinced hands he leaned down and stoped just a breath away from her lips. Waiting for her to finish the kiss if she wanted to. While Kyoya's thoughts where calculated and clear Haruhi was fringe not to have a mental break down. Oh my god he is going to kiss me what do I do, close your eyes close them right is that what people do when they kiss? I don't know this is only my second and the other was a accident closing her eyes she waited.Seconds pass opening her eye she seen he had stopped just in front of her. " Haruhi if you wish for me to stop now will be he time to tell me. Do you want me to continue?" The answer was in her lifting herself onto her toes and making the contact.

The kiss was searing like a hot shower it seeped into her entire body and pooling just below her stomach. Feeling his other arm rap around her back and draw her close had a soft moan escape her lips a sound that was not thought possible till just then. Hearing the soft moan made him release a eager growl and deepen the kiss parting her lips slightly with his teeth he then dived into her mouth to finally get a taste of the woman who had been driving him crazy. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a attempt to make their bodies closer. Picking her up and not breaking the kiss he navagated the club room to the spot that was on his mind. Any flat soft surface this time the king size couch that could easily fit ten people and still not touch. Laying her down and getting on top of her he slowly let the weight of his body into hers.

Feeling her legs move where he was between then feeling the heat that was their was enough to make a lesser man lose control. " K-Kyoya?" it was a whisper a nervous question. At the sound of his name all movement stopped. Looking at the woman he was currently on top of he seen her eyes wide in nervousness but her face flushed from and cheeks red. Making her brown eyes stand out even more. Remembering all the research he had done on her had him catching her self. From what he could find Haruhi has never had a boyfriend or even a crush that was known to anyone other than herself. Her first kiss was with another girl a guest from the host club and was completely on accident.

Slightly rubbing his bulge that was between his legs against her heat seeing her eyes widen in surprise had his Predator smile onto his face " I think you understand how far I am willing to go Haruhi. But if you are not comfortable at any point you just have to tell me to stop and I will. Though they may call me the devil king I am still a gentlemanand will not touch a woman without consent." Having her just continue to stare at him had his answer. He started to move from on time of her and sit up when he felt her stiffen.

Feeling the rubbing against her heat almost made her make that sound again. Hearing his words made her want to kiss him again she always felt as if he was a big softy.Feeling him start to get off her made her stiffen. No she didn't want to stop not yet. Even if it ment they never spoke of this moment again she wanted him. All of him, putting her arms back around his rising body she pulled him down hard back against he body finding his lips she decided for once she would not think and just do what her body wanted and ignore that her heart wanted it to.

Having his body smack back into her was a surprise having her lips find his and start to explore was a welcome miracle. Deepening the kiss and gently biting her lip caused a slight moan to slip out. On hearing the sound she stiffened causing Kyoya to chuckle the vibrations sending tingles down both bodies. Causing a quick intake of breath from Haruhi. Not wanting her to over think anything he quickly captured her lips in his again. All the while their bodies where ever so slightly rubbing the two places that wanted the attention the most together. A gental wave like motion just enough to cause both jolts of pleasure to shoot throughout their bodies.

As he slowley moved away from those soft lips to kiss down her neck causing lightning to be sent down to pool in the heat below her stomach. Haruhi couldn't stop her self from arching up to make her skin meet his lips when he started to get farther down by her collarbone he paused looking back up to her for approval. Putting his hand on the breast of the jacket currently denying him access. Seeing her hesitate had Kyoya move his hand back down to her hips and pull her fully back against him rubbing himself against her gently he leaned back down to re capture her lips. Knowing that if she wanted to go any further she would let him know.

The build up of pressure was becoming a intolerable ache that had a throbbing sensation she felt as if everything was swollen and wanted more then what she was confident enough to do. Her body definitely wanted to do it though and from the hard pressure between her legs and the rhythm of him moving against her heat told her he was already on the edge and wanting to go over head first. If things continued the way they were going she would lose her virginity in the host club room. The shock of that thought had a body moving before the brain could comprehend what was going on. The forceful move sit up though caused a collision of heads.

"Haruhi are you ok?" Scowling slightly from the pain from the collision of nose and head he lifted her chin to look into the face just seconds ago was attached to his lips. Noticing what could be the start of tears was not what he was expecting. " Haurhi what happen did I hurt you? You know I would never continue if you said no did I scare you? Please tell me what's wrong I will refrain from ever doing it again." Putting the palm of his hand to the side of her face caused her tence body to relax. Sinking into the sofa the two where currently laying in. Looking back to him she knew this conversation needed to happen but didn't expect it to happen before she got what her body was craving. Leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips she wanted to relish this moment because it may be the last. " K-Kyoya S-senpai I don't think this is the appropriate area for a girl to lose her virginity." Smirking playfully she bit his bottom lip. "Even for a commoner."

Seeing the mask fall back into place was agonizing. She didn't want him to hide from her. She could already read him better than anyone else and he knew that why would he put it back on so quickly. Then the laughter started deep rolling laughter causing him to grab his sides looking over towards her direction she seen the devil king looking back at her. " Well you truly are interesting Haruhi Fujioka, to think a commener having more dignity then most of the women in this school." Standing up to fix his school uniform and running his fingers through his dark hair. "You say this is not a appropriate area and yet I have spoiled many a virgin on this very seat."

Seeing the realization on those big brown eyes was quite amusing.Putting on his best host club smile and never missing eye contact. " Haruhi I only wish to please my clients even if some don't understand that they are a client in the first place." Binding down to put a soft kiss on stunned lips that now had a slight salty taste with that liquid now flowing freely down cheeks that have lost all color. The action seemed to bring the fire back into the eyes though, not the same type of fire as before. Arm quick as lightning and fist balled the hit it's target. To bad Kayoya thought that target would have been his face.

The words hurt why was he being cruel on purpose like he doesn't care as if I just rejected him and dishonored his hole family. His dame rich people pride would be the death of that happiness he was always looking for and that pissed her off! Arm moving faster than her mind could keep up Haruhi hit him straight in those precious jewels the ones that have been causing him all sorts of problems since that have been doing his thinking for him. Watching him out of focus and having to blink was not. Why was I crying over this jerk!? I am so done with these fucking rich people. " Kyoya I understand now. I was just another game piece you wished to play with, I regret I was ever a piece at your mercy and I can garentee that I will be the last girl you trick in this room." Still clutching his now damaged goods she couldn't help but notice he looked like he was as in as much physical pain as she was feeling emotionally, the thought made her feel as if she could come out ok from this. Until she looked up and seen Mori-senpai in the door way to the host club room staring straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2 Bruised ribs

Thank you everyone for the continued support. Im sorry this took so long, I hope you really like it.

Chapter 2

**Bruised ribs**

A blonde blur came around Mori at a unnatural speed and stopped in between Kyoya and Haruhi. It was not the normal Honey, that the Host club knew the lovable kid who made you laugh,this was the future head to the Haninozuka family, a master of multiple martial arts, the beast, and that beasts glare was on one Kyoya Ootori. "Mori, please take Haruhi home." the coldness in his voice sent shivers straight up Haruhi's spin, it almost made her feel bad for Kyoya. Almost.

Sensing the stoic figure behind her,she turned to see Mori senpai standing almost protectively behind her. Gently taking Haruhi by the elbow, and a slight nod toward Honey, Mori took her out of the room. For once Haruhi didn't argue with all the rich people bossing her around,in fact she was grateful her mind was still reeling. Why had she acted like that? Why did she still want to act like that? What was going on with her hormones, is there a sickness that put females into heat. If so can she take something to fix it, she really didn't know how she would be able to live like this all the time. Even though she felt hurt she still felt hot all over. Specifically the south end of her stomach, honestly it was annoying, if this is what teenagers feel like all the time then she didn't want any part of it.

Once Haruhi was safely out of the room Honey rounded on Kyoya and high kicked him straight into the stomach throwing him back onto the couch. With a grunt Kyoya sat up,one arm holding his middle. Honey sat down on the couch beside him and leaned back " So are you going to tell me what all that is about willingly,or am I going to have to take this further?". The snort that came from Kyoya was undeniable in its meaning. They both knew that even his best moves wouldn't break Kyoya and that Honey would never truly hurt a friend beyond repair. Thay where both week when it came to the close friends they considered family.

"My father has taken an interest in Haruhi." he paused to let that statement sink in." A personal interest." Kyoya sounded defeated and angry in his statement. "He wanted me to put her to the test, you seen how that went. Father is going to be very pleased with the results. She will be put on the possibility list now,that means more test." huffing and leaning back on the couch all signs of the stiff head of the Ouran Host club gone. In its place a haggered teen with plenty of pressure on his shoulders,ones that could handle the pressure no doubt, doesn't mean he had to act like it one hundred percent of the time.

" Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you,she is one of us we would help to protect her." Honey looked generally concerned as to why his friend didn't ask for help." That because more than one father in out group has taken an interest in our little Haruhi, they all wanted to know how this test would end." Honeys eyes sparked with anger only briefly before storing that information for a later date. " I know you can handle things on your own, but we are just as resourceful,we could have helped." he layed back and put his feet up." How did you get Haruhi to act like that anyways it was strange seeing her act like a normal teen girl"

Kyoya was not surprised in the least that his friend noticed the change in Haruhi "Well my family is in the medical business, A woman who would one day help run the Ootori family could not possible allow her emotions get in the way of any decisions that would have a impact on the Ootori family name." he paused in thought " Honestly I am surprised she was able to resist, there was enough hormones in her tea over the course of the past few weeks that we could have has ten girls ready to mount anything that moved." A small hint of a smile crept onto his face." All that did was put her more in my father's favor, he was thoroughly impressed that she had no signs from the first four doses. Apparently she was feeling changes though based on the thermal scans he was having done along with other secret test. Some he would not disclose to even me. One I know had something about a male model making a pass and she completely turned him down, the guy was so surprised he asked for another shot, he was of course told no." he looked to the side to see Honey glaring at him "It was not my idea to drug her but my opinion was never asked for when it comes to these things, like all the other women my father took an interest into."

Honey knew exactly what Kyoya ment, his father idea of a woman worthy of being in the Ootori was able to resist any and all temptation even if she was full of drugs. Kyoya had slept with fifteen girls that they know of since middle school. Each one a solid no,on the future wife prospect. Kyoya's father has done many test on many different girls his favorite being the hormone test. One he finds the most thorough is having Kyoya seduce the women. His thought is if they can say no to him in that state than they will always stand their ground on anything."So what do we do now?"

That was the question that neither had the answer to. Both though capable of anything only had so much power and really none when it came to parents, at least none outrite. " Well we should probably warn Mori that she is a time bomb that could easily go off on any she feels attracted to. Even with the self discipline Mori trains in, I don't believe even he could say no to a willing Haruhi, hopefully I made her angry enough she would have calmed down."

Honey looked up at that " You said some cruel things to Haruhi." Kyoya nodded as he stood up to stretch flinching slightly when he felt the new bruise on his ribs. " If she hates me enough nothing my father offers her could convince her to be my wife. "

Honey rolled his eyes in annoyance " If Haruhi didn't want to marry you she just wouldn't. She doesn't care about money,she is not ashamed of her father and she earned her scholarship fair and square,so your father wouldn't have much to try and convince her to do it from a blackmail or greed point of view. No, if Haruhi was to marry anyone it would be for love or to save someone else, never to save herself. You don't have to be a prick to her because it won't make a difference." Jumping off the couch Honey Senpai looked like his normal bubbly self. " Alright lets go to Mori's house and explain everything,we can tell Haruhi everything two, i'll call the entire host club over,it can be a sleep over!" With that Honey ran out the door with Kyoya walking behind him .To Mori's house they went.


End file.
